Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to the processing of information on envelopes and similar pieces of mail, and more particularly, to a method of automatically extracting desired information from the piece of mail for use by a postal service in delivering the mail. The method and apparatus are also useful by other delivery services in delivering parcels of various types.
Special delivery pieces of mail, for example, express mail envelopes, certified or registered letters, insured packages, and the like all require the postal service to fill out a form in which specific information as to the source, addressee, contents, etc. is included. Currently, a postal employee must manually complete the form, taking the necessary information off of the piece of mail and copying it onto the form. This is not only a time consuming process, but is prone to mistakes being made. The simple fact someone chooses to use special delivery to send a piece of mail means the contents are valuable, time critical, or both. Accordingly, the time it takes to complete the form, and the accuracy in transcribing the information has a significant impact for both the sender and recipient, as well as the perceived competency of the postal service.
A process which not only speeds up the transfer of information from the piece of mail to the form but also increases the accuracy and completeness of the information transferred, increases the efficiency of the postal service and its perception as a provider of quality service by the public.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a process for acquiring specified information from a piece of mail and transferring the information to a form or receipt to be signed by the recipient;
the provision of such a process in which the piece of mail is scanned by a scanner programmed to extract the desired information from the piece or by a camera from which an image is obtained for processing;
the provision of such a process in which the scanner is further programmed to transfer the information onto the form;
the provision of such a process in which portions of the information to be included on the form are identifiable at different locations of the piece and those locations are selectively scanned to acquire the appropriate information;
the provision of such a process in which the information acquired by scanning the piece can be transferred to the form in either the same or a different order than that in which the information is obtained;
the provision of such a process in which each piece of mail is conveyed past the scanner, or camera so the desired information can be obtained from the piece;
the provision of such a process in which the extracted information can be sorted by zip code or street address, for example, so the form can be prepared in a manner conforming to a carrier""s route;
the provision of such a process in which the scanned information includes hand written information which is printed or in cursive, as well as typed or electronically printed information;
the provision of such a process in which the materials scanned includes envelopes of various sizes and shapes, as well as parcels and packages of different sizes and shapes; and,
the provision of such a process to improve the efficiency and accuracy in which the requisite information is obtained and transferred to an appropriate form or receipt which is required by the Postal Service for the delivery of specific types of mail.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a method and apparatus are provided for facilitating the preparation of forms required by the Postal Service for the delivery of particular pieces of mail. The process first involves conveying each piece of such mail past a camera or scanner to obtain an image of the piece including the name of the sender and name and address of the recipient. The image is then processed by an image processor to locate the edges of the piece at its upper left hand corner where sender information is usually located. The first line of information, typically the sender""s name, is then extracted and stored in a memory. An address block for the recipient is next located. The first two lines of information, usually representing the recipient""s name and street address, are now extracted and stored in the memory. The three stored lines of information are then transferred from the memory onto an appropriate postal form with each line of information copied onto an appropriate portion of the form. The forms may be sorted by zip code, street address and carrier route so each carrier can pick-up the forms he or she will need together with the mail they carry that day on their route. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.